<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Only Thing I Wanna Do by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150997">The Only Thing I Wanna Do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House M.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Episode Related, First Kiss, M/M, Season/Series 06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 6 Episode 17 : Lockdown </p>
<p>After the lockdown is over, the team see something...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric Foreman &amp; Chris Taub, Remy "Thirteen" Hadley &amp; James Wilson, Robert Chase/Greg House</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Only Thing I Wanna Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, I know. I just posted a one shot and yet I'm back.</p>
<p>Also this is ridiculously short. And just plain ridiculous too. I watched the episode and was like 'yup, I'm doing this'.</p>
<p>Still french, no beta. Hope you like it.</p>
<p>(Warning : Foreman &amp; Taub take pills in this episode!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lockdown is over. Baby has been found. Foreman and Taub are still pretty high while Thirteen and Wilson can both say they got a new friend - and a good laugh. House sort of made a new one too and then lost it. Cameron is gone and Chase is officially single again. What a night, right?</p>
<p>Yet Life still has a surprise in store for House, Wilson and his team. </p>
<p>They don’t plan to meet in the ‘diagnosis room’. Foreman and Taub just happen to pass in front of it and see Thirteen and Wilson enter it. They stop to say ‘good night’. In the next room, House is leaning against his desk. He hasn’t seen the others and neither does Chase when he walks into the office like a man on a mission.</p>
<p>“I’m officially divorced.”, he says and before House gets a chance to come up with some witty retort, Chase grabs his jacket’s collar and kisses him square on the mouth, with no hesitation whatsoever. It lasts a good handful of seconds before Chase turns around and leaves.</p>
<p>House blinks, uncertain of what exactly just happened.</p>
<p>On the other side of the glass, the four others are gaping inelegantly. Foreman is the first one to talk - because he always talk too much when he is high : “We really shouldn’t have taken that many.”, he says to Taub - and himself.</p>
<p>“Can we all agree this never happened?”, Taub answers. Foreman nods then shakes his head. They won’t be unseeing that any time soon.</p>
<p>“Truth or dare?”, Wilson asks Thirteen, just as shocked as the other ones.</p>
<p>“Truth.”, Thirteen says.</p>
<p>“Did Chase just walk in and kiss House?”</p>
<p>“Yup.”, the three fellows reply at once. Wilson nods and they keep watching the spot where Chase had been standing - now empty - a little - a lot - longer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>KUDOS &amp; COMMENTS ARE WELCOME!</p>
<p>THANK YOU FOR READING!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>